A true love, or a true horror
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: POV, HPGW, GWDM, Draco returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year, but gets feelings for someone over summer, someone his father would kill him for... rating for mild laugage.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first POV, so understand it may be horrible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I turn over and look at the clock, 5 A.M. stupid train just has to leave at 11. I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh, I look horrible." I reach for the gel bottle and start gelling it back. Once that's complete I go and pick out some jeans and a shirt and change. Another glance at the clock, 7 A.M. Just then my door burst open revealing father, "Draco, let's go you are going to be late." I pull my trunk down the stairs and into the car, we're off. Father is giving me the same speech about mudbloods and Potter and how not to mix with the happy Gryffindors. I tune him out and wish that for once he would leave me alone. If he ever knew who I had fallen for…I shudder to think what would happen.

10:58

"See you next summer Draco." I hear father say as he walks away. As I board the train I see her, flaming red hair, freckles and Harry Potter. Whoa that sounded weird in my head. Anyway, Ginny Weasley looks amazing, except that she's holding hands with Potter. I walk over to them; I just want to hear her voice. "Potter, has there been any fainting, scary dreams, or have you been relaxing and having everything you want?" Ginny steps in, "Shove off Malfoy." "Oh, not very friendly." She rounds on me, "No, I'm not." Harry then pulls her away, I hate him for that. "Oy! Draco!" I turn and groan its Pansy. "Come on Draky! I saved you a spot!" I look over to her, "Not today Pansy, I need to be alone." She looks depressed but goes and finds someone else to pester. As I walk along the train looking for an empty compartment I come across Potter's. The train pulls out of the station and I fall to the floor hitting my head on the door of Potter's compartment. When my eyes focus and I look up, someone with long red hair is standing there, "What are you doing out here Malfoy?" My eyes focus the rest of the way and I see it's not Ginny, but Ron. I stand up and push my way into the compartment. Potter stands up, "Get out of here Malfoy." I hold up my hands in submission, Potter with a wand is scary. Ginny comes over to me (Yay!) "What do you want?" I lower my hands and look at who's all in here:

Potter

R. Weasley

Ginny

Mudblood

F. Weasley

G. Weasley

"I am here to ask if I could possibly ride the rest of the way with you, I think we should put old wars behind us and become friends." Those freaky twins stand up; they have a long metal thing with them. I cower behind Harry. "Please, I want some new friends.' The Weasley's burst out laughing, Potter moves out of the way, Granger sits there looking as though she is trying to hold back a fit of giggles, and Ginny lets go of Harry's hand and comes over to me again, silence spreads through the compartment. Harry stands there reach out into thin air as if he's about to yell, "Ginny. GIIIINNNNYYYYYY!" She looks me dead in the eye and says, "Draco, listen to me, you can't just expect us to let you into our lives." I cringe, not the answer I wanted but oh well. Ron comes over slaps me on the back and says, "Sure you can be our friend!" I feel like I should jump for joy, but I control myself, if I want Ginny, I have to show control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? The order in which you will see each person's POV is:

Draco

Ginny

Harry

Ron

Fred

George

Hermione

Same order every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This one I am really into!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINNY

I was riding along in the train next too Harry, much to Ron's disagreement though, when we heard this loud crash outside the door. Ron gets up and we hear him telling Draco too get lost. I look at Harry, "What could he want?" Harry just shrugs and stands up. When he does Malfoy cowers behind Ron, I never relized what a wimp he really is. Then Ron was feeling all happy and said he could be our friend. Last time Ron said that he was under mum's watchful eye. Draco and Harry sit across from each other. "I wouldn't say anything negative Draco." I hear Fred say as Harry twirls his wand like a baton. (I saw it on muggle television once!) He claims. The train presses on and Draco is just staring out the window. Everyone else is talking, but every time I glance over his forhead is being pressed into the glass further. I get up and Harry looks as though he is about to cry. "Oh for heavens sake Harry I'm just moving around a little." This seems to make him happy. I walk towards Draco and he looks up at me. I can't help but let out a giggle. Where his forhead was on the window is now all red against his pale skin. "Draco, is something wrong?" He just looks around the compartment, it's almost like he feels inscure. "Draco, we won't be like everyone else. They left you when the going got tough, we won't." this seems to satisfy him and Harry is fuming, he isn't used to people not paying any attention to him. Harry gets up and walks over to Draco, more like flies at Draco. Then everyone is trying to restrain a kicking Harry. The rest of the ride Harry spent between Fred and George.

Hogwarts

As the train pulls up to Hogwarts the rain starts coming down hard. I run to the nearest carriage. When I pull open the door, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco are sitting there. "Where's Harry?" I ask noticing that he wasn't in between the twins. "He jumped into the lake to go play with the squid. Hagrid's trying to pull him out now." George said. I look over at the lake and sure enough Hagrid is trying to pull Harry into one of the boats and he just won't come out. I laugh at the sight of it, and Draco pulls me in. I have to sit next to Draco because Ron wanted to sit with Fred. I just noticed that Draco's eyes are a brilliant sparkling shade of grey. They aren't cold and dark any more. His hair is noticeably longer to. He is almost what you would say, cute. I shake my head spraying him with water, I can't think like that, Harry is my main person. Draco shakes the water off and complains that the rain washed all the gel out and now it's in his face. I brush it out of the way, "I like it better this way." This seems to make him happy and he is very talkative the rest of the way. Just as I thought, he likes me! Rona and the twins notice it to. Fred stares at me as if saying, "You don't like him in that way do you?" I look away, I'm not sure yet. When we reach Hogwarts Harry is standing in the door arguing with Filch on whether or not it's ok to play with the squid. Dumbledore comes over and tells Filch to bug off. Snape questions the headmaster who sends him to his room. We process in and Ron is banging the plate and yelling that he wants his food now. It isn't until Lockhart, (What's he doing here?) comes over and sings him a lullaby that he stops. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been so long my many reviewers. So here goes Harry's POV!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry

As I walk into the common room (skipping dinner), I find it deserted. OH MY GOD! WHERE'S GINNY? Just then Hermione and Ron followed by a bunch of first years come through the portrait hole. "Harry, if you're going to yell, put a silencing charm on the door at least." Hermione says. I stick my tongue out at her and turn to Ron, "Where's Ginny?" Ron shrugs and heads up to bed. Then, finally, Ginny walks through. I run up and hug her, "I missed you!" Just as she goes to kiss me, she is pulled away by two red haired angry twins. "Explain yourself Ginerva!" I hear the higher voiced of the two (most likely Fred), yell. Ginny looks up, "About what?" Feeling like I need to involve myself I say, "Fred, George, what's going on?" Fred looks at me with pain in his eyes, "I wish I didn't have to say this Harry, but I think Ginny may be in love with a certain Slytherin." I look from twin to twin, "Who," George sighs, "D-," Ginny smacks him, "I am not!" I fall onto the couch, "So, so it's true?" Ginny comes over to me, "What's true?" "Well, I heard Draco talking on my way up here saying he was in love with a certain Gryffindor 4th year and I heard him whisper your name." A small gasp comes from Ginny. Fred and George round on her, "What?" Ginny says good night and storms away.

The next morning

Now I'm getting worried. Ginny usually waits for me in the morning, but this morning she left without me according to one of her friends. I run down to the Great Hall just in time to see Draco kicking out a Slytherin and offering the seat to Ginny which she takes! I walk over to her. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I just decided our relationship wasn't working out. Sorry." I walk away feeling as though I've been ripped in two. Ron is just getting up. "Ron, I don't feel so well. I think I'll go see Madame Pomfry. Can you tell our professors I'm ill?" He half nods and I make my way to the Hospital Wing. As I walk in she looks at me. "Well, Mr. Potter. This is the first time I've seen you walk in here on your own." I nod and tell her what happened and how I feel. "Hm. Well just lie down and I'll get you something. You will stay the night." I groan and lay on the bed farthest from the door. It's around 5 when Ron and Hermione come to see me. "How you doing mate?" Ron asks. I groan. Hermione looks at Ron, "He's taking it pretty hard." I glare at her. Just then the entire Qudditch team comes in. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia hug me, "We heard all about it. That was an awful thing to do to you." I just nod and stare into space. Fred takes the chair next to my bed, "Ginny will realize she was wrong and come back to you eventually." George nods in agreement. I mumble a small thanks guys and lay back down. Deciding I was to hurt to talk, they all said good-bye and left. Not 10 minutes later Ginny and much to my dislike Malfoy. "Hey Harry. Look I'm really sorry about today." I scoff. Does she really think I'm going 2 forgive her so fast? "Potter, did you hear her, she's sorry." "Yeah I heard her. Good luck Malfoy. You got the number one on my list." Malfoy smirks and nods, "Yup, she's a first prize al right." I turn over hoping they will leave. But do they, oh no. They walk to the other side of the bed. "Harry, ignoring me won't help." "Yes it will." I mumble. She glares at me. Wrong thing to say to her and she storms out. "Potter, you'll never learn will you?" I groan and drift off into an uneasy sleep. The next morning Fred comes storming in around 3 A.M. "What did you say to her?" He asks. "What? Who?" "Damn it Harry, what did you say to her?" I rub my eyes. "All I said was ignoring her would help." He points his wand between my eyes, "She won't let anyone over the age of 13 sleep." "Oh so sorry to hear that. Just tell her I'm sorry and if she wants to date Malfoy it's ok." He smiles the well known twin smile, "Oh I'll tell her alright. And as soon as you're back in the common, you're going to live through hell." He walks out. I think I'll pretend this is all a horrible dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doesn't Harry live a happy life?


	4. Chapter 4

I know you have all been waiting ever so pertinently for me to update. So I shall. Ron's disbelieving mind waits!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RON

"I outta kill you Harry!" I say as I lounge out of my chair. "Your little stunt with Ginny has deprived me of sleep, and you know how I am when I'm tired!" Just as Harry's amazing reflexes try to move him, I turn around and punch him squarely in the mouth. "RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I hear an obviously very angry twin come pounding down the stairs. "I just hit Harry because I'm so frigging tired." Why can't I ever say the right thing around Fred? "And I'm not?" I heard him say just before he hit me. "Fred! Ron! Stop, leave him alone!" Just then Ginny came tearing across the room. Fred did something I had never seen before; he turned a wand on his own family member! "Ginny, back off. I mean it." She did. Just then a loud screaming was heard. Fred had hit Harry with an illegal curse! "Fred, you could go to Azkaban for that." I tried to tell him. "I don't care. I warned him. He deserves it all." He hit him again. This time longer. "Mr. Weasley. That is enough." Dumbledore had just entered. (How did he get in here?) "Fred, give me your wand." I saw Fred look at the window. Just then Dumbledore started screaming and Fred took of running.

I ran upstairs to tell George what had happened. But when I entered the room I got another surprise. Fred and George were tied down to the bed. I quickly untied them and the first words were Malfoy. We tore down the stairs to find Harry knocked out on the floor and Dumbledore tending to him. "Sir, it wasn't Fred it was…." I said but he interrupted me, "I no. The real culprit tore out of here becoming blonde and much shorter." I explained it was Draco. "No kidding." Dumbledore said. Ginny went storming out of the common. Probably to find Draky-poo. That's all he is, poo. The jerk.

**In the Slytherin Dungeon**

How did I get here? Staring straight at me was Draco. "I think I'll go this way." I say pointing to my left. He nods and I take off, accidentally hit Draco. "Who's there?" I just now realized I am invisible. I make sudden right and left turns and an hour later find my baby sister making out with Malfoy. I run away screaming.

**Hospital Wing**

"It was awful just awful. Seeing your little sister's face being snogged of by a ferret. EW!" "Give it up Ron." I heard Harry say. "Yeah right."


End file.
